Las alas del vacío
by cmdr Maya Fey
Summary: ¿Qué esperanza le queda a una esclava imperial tras años de servidumbre? Todo le ha sido arrebatado: familia, posesiones, libertad. Serena solo espera que un fallo, un accidente, por fin acabe con ella. Pero los dioses del vacío tienen otros planes.


En cuanto el capataz entró por la puerta, Serena supo que venía a por ella. Sería su tercer traslado en tres meses. Traía consigo el holopad, y tecleaba algo mientras caminaba hacia la estación de trabajo de Serena.

– Serena Moon, se te ha asignado un nuevo puesto.

La mujer desconectó el controlador del robot con el que estaba trabajando y toda su sección se detuvo. Serena se volvió hacia el capataz y lo observó, esperando a que levantase la mirada del holopad. Tras dos tecleos más, el capataz por fin la miró, sin atisbo de emoción alguna.

– Tu transporte sale en dos horas, recoge tus cosas.

Transporte… La volvían a trasladar a otra estación… a otro lugar.

Y así, sin más, Serena Moon, esclava imperial al servicio de Mining Blue Operations, fue designada a otro nuevo puesto. Esta vez no se preocupó ni de preguntar… Ya no le importaba.

La nave que la transportaba era una tipo 9. Grande, pesada, un carguero con escasa capacidad de maniobra. Aprovechaban el viaje al máximo. En la tercera bodega de carga, entre contenedores asegurados, habían asignado espacio para un lote de veinte esclavos imperiales. Al menos esta vez iban en asientos y no en cápsulas de salvamento. Aquello había sido muy humillante.

Uno de los oficiales de la nave paseó entre el cargamento y se aseguró de que los anclajes estuviesen asegurados incluyendo los arneses de seguridad de los esclavos. Por supuesto, o querían perder su mercancía por el camino. El hombre revisó el arnés que anclaba a Su asiento también, sin dirigirle una mirada.

El resto de esclavos que viajaban junto a Serena parecían tan resignados como ella. Mantenían una mirada perdida, algunos cerraban los ojos y dormitaban. Ninguno de ellos parecía maltratado, ni falto de alimentación ni de cuidados… Pero ninguno de ellos tenía la chispa en sus ojos. Eran como unos autómatas más de una máquina de producir. Serena podría haber preguntado fácilmente hacia dónde la llevaban, pero ya le daba igual. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño se la llevase lejos, y quizás, con suerte, no volviese a despertar.

El zumbido de los impulsores al encenderse la arrulló y, para cuando la nave era liberada de sus anclajes, ella se había sumergido en un duermevela plácido.

En su entresueño oyó la alarma de proximidad… Le dio igual, solo quería dormir un poco más, quedarse en aquel mundo a medias aguas entre la insulsa realidad de su existencia y la nada. Hubo una sacudida y su cabeza golpeó el asiento, sacándola del feliz duermevela en que estaba.

– Joder – protestó.

La nave había recibido un impacto y se sacudía. Oyó gemidos de terror. Serena observó a su alrededor. El cargamento estaba bien anclado, la verdad. Nada se había movido de su sitio y los esclavos seguían en sus asientos, ahora eran algo más expresivos. La chica rubia de la derecha estaba gimiendo.

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando?

Serena escuchó los crujidos y gemidos de la nave… Sabía lo que estaba pasando: una interdicción. Podían ser las fuerzas de seguridad o bien piratas. A juzgar por la manera en la que la tipo 9 estaba combatiendo contra la interdicción, Serena apostó por lo segundo. Y sabía que iba a perder, así que, aferró sus arneses con ambas manos, se pegó tanto como pudo al asiento y esperó.

Unos segundos más tarde, hubo un crujido seco, más fuerte de lo habitual y, con una brutal sacudida, la nave frenó. Los esclavos gritaron en sus arneses por el miedo y el dolor. Serena había estado preparada y la brutal sacudida no la afectó.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – volvió a gritar la chica rubia.

– No lo sé – era el hombre entrecano quien había contestado. Serena lo recordaba de la unidad de montaje. No se había preocupado en conocer el nombre de ninguno de ellos.

– ¿Un fallo en los impulsores? – aventuró el joven con el pelo rapado.

Serena no contestó. Echó mano de los cierres de seguridad del arnés para soltarlos y se percató de que no podía. Por supuesto. Tenían un mecanismo de seguridad para no perder su preciada carga.

– Eh, eh… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el hombre entrecano al verla intentar liberarse – . Es peligroso soltarse de los arneses en vuelo.

Serena no contestó. Se limitó a retorcerse para tratar de alcanzar su bota. Eran unas botas muy especiales. Eran de caña alta, con sistema magnético, y suela flexible a pesar de la punta rígida. Eran su única posesión, y agradeció que el sistema esclavista imperial le permitiese conservarlas.

Los arneses se le clavaron en el pecho y el costado cuando se inclinó para tratar de alcanzar la caña mientras acercar la pierna… pero al fin, sus dedos la rozaron… un poco más…

La nave pegó una sacudida, había acelerado súbitamente, y el impulso los pegó a los asientos. La chica rubia gritó de nuevo.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

Serena lo sabía… Sus dedos al fin se deslizaron entre el forro y la capa exterior de la bota y aferró la navaja plegable. La deslizó fuera de su escondite poniendo especial atención en no soltarla. Hubo otra sacudida, esta vez más fuerte, y un sonido de explosión… y otro sonido más.

Serena sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Desplegó el filo de la navaja y la emprendió con la cincha principal del arnés, la que cruzaba sobre su pecho, cortando lo más rápido que podía. El ruido de los correajes al ser rasgados llamó la atención de los otros esclavos.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica rubia.

¿Por qué la gente preguntaba tanto? Hubo un crujido y un chirrido… la nave se estaba moviendo. Pero Serena sabía que aquella pacífica vaca espacial no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Aquello era una tipo 9, la cosa más lenta que se podía echar en cara. Y de seguro que no se habían molestado en ponerle escudos ni refuerzos de casco. Parecían obsesionados con rentabilizar el viaje con el máximo de cargamento posible, no habrían retirado bodegas de carga para ceder espacio a otros módulos… como por ejemplo escudos o refuerzos de casco.

– Oh, dioses del vacío, nos están atacando piratas – dedujo el joven con el pelo rapado al fin.

El hombre entrecano negó.

– Esta nave seguro que lleva protecciones y escolta, somos importantes, aquí hay cargamento importante. Los esclavos imperiales debe ser protegidos y tratados humanamente.

Estaba recitando el mantra de los pro esclavistas. Era como tener fe en algo, en un dios, en un mantra, en una ley. Serena había perdido la fe hacía mucho tiempo.

Por fin, la navaja seccionó la cincha. Serena peleó con el resto del aparato para deslizarse fuera de él y se levantó de su asiento. El joven la vio y empezó a debatirse.

– Sácame de aquí – le gritó.

La joven rubia se volvió hacia él con fastidio.

– ¡Quieres dejar de gritar! Nos protegerán, ya lo sabes.

Serena miró alrededor, en el compartimento de carga que ocupaban… Allí no había cápsulas de salvamento ni trajes de vacío. Serena corrió hacia la puerta de acceso y golpeó los controles para abrirla. Ojalá no la hubiesen asegurado con un código… No, no estaba asegurada. La puerta se abrió. Serena pasó al otro lado, la cerró tras ella y la selló. Una nueva sacudida la lanzó contra la pared. Esta vez había sido algo diferente.

Serena volvió a ponerse en pie tratando de recuperar el sentido de la orientación. Por un momento no supo si estaba en gravedad o no… el golpe la había desconcertado. Pero vio su navaja girando frente a su rostro en el aire. Su mano la aferró y el acto reacomodó su sentido del equilibrio. Plegó la hoja y guardó la navaja de nuevo en su escondite.

Al apoyarse en la puerta que acababa de sellarse tras ella, un frío hiriente subió por sus dedos y su piel se pegó a la superficie metálica. Serena retiró la mano rápidamente. Aquel helor súbito en una puerta no aislada térmicamente solo podía significar una cosa: el frío del vacío había entrado en el compartimento que había al otro lado. La escotilla de acceso había sido forzada, y ahora los esclavos que viajaban con ella estaban muertos. En unos segundos estarían congelados como piedras. Debería haberse sentido mal por ellos, lo sabía. No los despreciaba… simplemente, ya había perdido demasiadas cosas como para llorar por nada más. Por suerte había decidido no conocerlos esta vez.

El sonido de las botas magnéticas al correr la espabilaron. Eran unas botas magníficas. El sistema de anclado era dual. Tenían una célula en el talón y otra en la parte frontal de la suela. La célula del talón se conectaba por sí sola cuando golpeaba el suelo y se desconectaba cuando la pierna se inclinaba sobre la caña, pasando el anclaje a la otra célula en la parte frontal de la suela. Combinado con la suela flexible, era lo más parecido a caminar normalmente en gravedad cero, muy diferente de las duras botas rígidas más baratas.

Necesitaba llegar hasta las cápsulas de escape de la nave o bien hasta… La puerta en el lateral se abrió y alguien apareció en ella. Llevaba un traje Remlock, pero no eran los colores de la compañía. Levantó un arma hacia Serena, ella no se molestó en alzar las manos. Permaneció así unos instantes, sin moverse. El tinte en el casco Remlock no le permitía a Serena ver lo que estaba haciendo, ni podía oírlo, pero apostaba a que se estaba comunicando con los otros asaltantes y le estaba asegurando a su superior que la nave estaba presurizada a pesar de haber volado la escotilla de carga.

Serena, al fin, levantó despacio las manos ante él y señaló la insignia de esclava que llevaba en el traje. Después se encogió de hombros. "No soy un peligro y me da igual lo que hagáis aquí".

El casco se retiró. Debajo había una joven, de rostro afilado y hosco.

– Alguien selló la bodega de carga – dijo a su aparato comunicador.

– De nada – murmuró Serena.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Nadie de importancia.

El chico sonrió con suficiencia.

– Eso lo decidirá el capitán.

Los piratas fueron concienzudos. Registraron la nave, vaciaron sus bodegas… y dejaron la mitad del cargamento flotando en el vacío porque su Python no tenía capacidad de carga suficiente.

Mataron a conciencia a los tripulantes. Había algo personal en aquello.

Serena los oyó rogar y oyó los disparos. Debería haber sentido miedo, lo sabía, pero solo sentía hastío, un deseo de que todo acabase de una vez. Curiosamente, a ella la ignoraron… o la reservaron para el final. Permaneció en el pasillo de acceso, junto a la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada baja ignorando todo.

Oyó pasos acercándose a ella. Calzado magnético, rígido. Alguien se detuvo ante ella. Botas grandes, usadas, prácticas, traje de vacío con insignias de algún clan anarquista. Marcas de desgaste en él. Había algo emocional en llevar ese traje marcado por el combate.

– Vaya… Tenemos una superviviente.

Serena levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del comandante de esa tropa de asesinos. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello plateado cortado a cepillo. Tenía varias cicatrices sobre el rostro.

– Si tú lo dices … – Serena se encogió de hombros.

El hombre la observó un instante desconcertado.

– ¿No vas a rogar como el resto?

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

– No – respondió con parsimonia.

No había desafío ni ira en sus palabras, tan solo resignación.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no depende de mí.

El hombre asintió con cierto gesto de satisfacción… y después descargó un golpe con el puño sobre la oreja de Serena. La fuerza del impacto y la gravedad cero, la lanzaron hacia el lado, pero sus botas magnéticas la mantuvieron anclada al sitio. El dolor fue tan intenso que Serena no fue capaz de oír lo que decía por unos instantes, pero el hombre estaba escupiendo una serie de palabras contra… algo, no era ella. Serena logró arrinconar el dolor lo suficiente como para entender las palabras.

– …. imperial será cazado como una una alimaña.

Serena trató de abrir los ojos y no lo consiguió por el lagrimeo. Una mano aferró el cuello de su traje y la empujó contra la pared que había tras ella.

– Así que vas a decirles a tus amos, perra imperial, que este cielo es nuestro.

– Sí, señor – murmuró Serena.

La mano la soltó. Los pasos se alejaron. Serena aguardó hasta que los sonidos de pisadas se desvanecieron entre el pitido de su oído. Entonces se forzó a volverse hacia la cabina de mando y moverse hacia ella. El dolor en su oído y su mandíbula fue en aumento. Hubiese deseado tanto tener un ancla magnética personal, ¡cómo echaba de menos la suya! Solo había podido conservar las botas. Paso a paso, lentamente, desorientada por el dolor avanzó, dejando tras ella una estela de pequeñas gotas de sangre en el aire.

La puerta de acceso a la cabina de mando estaba abierta. Serena la cruzó y la selló tras ella también y el cielo se desplegó ante sus ojos en toda su grandiosidad.

Las cabinas Lakon eran un espectáculo de realidad, un balcón al universo. La bóveda del puente de mando parecía haber sido diseñada para acentuar la majestuosidad de las vistas. El cielo nocturno brillaba, cruzado por la vía Láctea. Una nebulosa desconocida teñía la oscuridad de rojo y violeta. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía el cielo desde una cabina!

Serena se apoyó en la puerta, con la mirada atrapada en la visión de la inmensidad más allá de la cabina. Hacía tanto que no había visto un cielo así. Siempre transportada en bodegas de carga, cerradas, junto con el resto de utensilios, sin voz, sin presencia.

Un cuerpo inerte cruzó flotando ante su rostro, eclipsando el cielo tras él. Serena estiró la mano, tratando de esquivar las burbujas de sangre que lo seguían, y lo apartó. Era una mujer. No recordaba haberla visto. Era morena, de mediana edad, y tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho. ¿Con qué demonios le habían disparado? Serena desactivó sus botas magnéticas y se impulsó hacia el asiento de mando dejando atrás aquel cadáver a la deriva.

El comandante estaba todavía sentado en el asiento de mando, muerto, un tiro limpio en la cabeza. El copiloto estaba junto a la escalerilla de acceso, bajo la barandilla. Parecía que había intentado pelear.

Serena volvió la mirada hacia el asiento del comandante. Su madre no estaba sentada en él. ¿Cuántos años hacía ya? ¿Siete? El cadáver de aquel desconocido daba la sensación de estar vivo por la falta de gravedad. Solo la sangre que gravitaba desde su frente rompía esa ilusión.

Serena sintió la rabia llenarla. ¡Ese asiento pertenecía a su madre! ¡Su madre debería haber estado sentada en él! Y, como su única y legítima hija, iba a reclamarlo. Desató con rabia los arneses de seguridad que anclaban el cadáver a la nave y lo empujó lejos de ese asiento.

Serena se sentó en el asiento de comandante y se cinchó el arnés de seguridad. Tras un instante tratando de recordar algo referente a la teoría de cómo pilotar una tipo 9, se encogió de hombros se acomodó en el asiento y contempló el cielo nocturno, bebiendo con avidez el espacio abierto ante ella.

– Tenías razón, mamá. Algún día estaría de nuevo en la cabina de una Tipo 9 – murmuró para sí misma.

Fue cuando se percató de la sed que tenía y del dolor en el costado izquierdo de su cara. Lo notaba hinchado y pulsante con cada latido de su corazón. Pero no quería moverse. Solo sentarse allí y mirar ese cielo hasta que llegase su fin.

"¡Bienvenida, comandante!", pronunció una calmada voz de hombre.

Serena se volvió buscando al que había pronunciado esas palabras. No había nadie.

– ¿Hola?

"Hola, comandante".

Provenía de algún lugar impreciso de la nave.

– ¿Quién eres?

"Mi nombre es Alfred, y soy la inteligencia artificial de esta nave. Estoy a su servicio, comandante."

Vale, era una de esas inteligencias artificiales dotadas de voz tan de moda en los últimos años.

– Alfred… Vale… Y yo soy la comandante de la nave, ¿correcto?

"Sí, comandante".

El error de aquella máquina la hizo sonreír y sintió el lado izquierdo dolorido y abotargado.

– Dime, Alfred, ¿cómo sabes que soy la comandante?

"Según mis sensores, de todos los tripulantes y pasajeros, es usted la única persona que sigue con vida lo cual la convierte en la persona de más alta jerarquía a bordo, y acaba de sentarse en el asiento de comandante. Mi deber es asistirla."

Vaya… Así que no era exactamente un error. Aquello no iba a durar, pero Serena era ahora dueña de su propia Tipo 9 y pensaba disfrutar de ese espejismo un poco más hasta que los legítimos dueños apareciesen para reclamar aquel pájaro y volver a meter a Serena en la bodega.

– Alfred, necesito agua. ¿Dónde…?

Mientras formulaba la pregunta, un punto apareció en el radar. Serena lo observó. Era una señal de nave a apenas dos kilómetros.

¿Más piratas? Hubo el parpadeo de un mensaje entrante. Serena dudó… ¿Debía abrir comunicaciones o no? Observó el punto en el radar moverse alrededor de su nave. Debía tratarse de una nave mucho más ligera y manejable. La nave recién llegada giró alrededor de la tipo 9 con la agilidad de un colibrí y se plantó delante de su cabina, iluminándola directamente con los faros.

Serena supo que el piloto de la nueva nave podía verla mientras que ella estaba cegada por las luces, así que decidió abrir el canal de comunicaciones. Hubiese deseado tanto que la dejasen en paz solo un poco más. Debía ser un enviado de Blue Operations.

"… ¿cuál es su situación?", era una voz de hombre. Parecía preocupado.

Serena miró las luces, sin poder ser capaz de ver nada detrás de ellas… Las luces se apagaron, y volvieron las estrellas. Pero ahora había una criatura frente a ella observándola, una Cobra MK3. Serena vislumbró la silueta del piloto en el asiento. La voz volvió a sonar en los comunicadores.

"Lakon Tipo 9, soy el comandante Delany, de las fuerzas de defensa del sistema. He acudido a su llamada de socorro. ¿Cuál es la situación?"

Serena pulsó el botón de comunicaciones.

– Gracias por apagar las luces – dijo con voz rasposa. ¡Tenía tanta sed! La cara le dolía al hablar. Solo quería que la dejasen en paz en ese momento de libertad un rato más.

Hubo un instante de silencio. La voz del hombre sonó cuidadosa cuando preguntó:

"¿Está usted herida? Veo que hay … bajas en la cabina. ¿Hay alguien más a bordo?"

Serena negó… luego se acordó de que debía pulsar el botón de comunicaciones.

– Creo que soy la única superviviente, señor.

"¿Podría decirme su nombre y rango?".

– Mi nombre es Serena y creo que soy la persona de más rango en la nave, ahora mismo.

Serena rió nerviosamente su propio chiste.

"¿Qué ha sucedido, Serena?"

– Nos asaltaron. Volaron la segunda escotilla de carga. Abordaron la nave por otra escotilla, creyendo que estarían ya todos muertos. Mataron a toda la tripulación con armas.

"¿Sabe usted pilotar una Tipo 9?"

– Solo teóricamente.

"Bien, no se preocupe. Vamos a salir de aquí."

En ese momento apareció otro punto en el radar… y otro más.

– Comandante Delany, creo que tenemos compañía – avisó Serena.

Y alguien más se unió a la conversación en el canal de comunicaciones abierto.

"Sabía que dejar esta carcasa como cebo me regalaría otra presa."

Serena reconoció la voz. Era el tipo que la había golpeado. Un desagradable frío le recorrió la espalda.

– Comandante Delany, son ellos.

"Recibido".

La Cobra activó sus impulsores verticales y desapareció de delante de la Tipo 9. Los puntos en el radar empezaron a desplegarse. Serena observó sus movimientos. Eran tres y se estaba desplegando para rodear a la Cobra. Con toda seguridad pretendían acabar con ella y luego volver para rematar a la Tipo 9. Y Serena vio lo que estaba haciendo el comandante Delany: los estaba alejando de la Tipo 9. ¿Estaba tratando de ganar tiempo o de darle una oportunidad?

Los láseres iluminaron el cielo en persecución de la Cobra… Serena observó por unos instantes a la Cobrar girar en el aire como una bailarina, esquivando parte de los láseres, y absorber el resto con sus escudos, pero decidió que no iba a esperar al desenlace de aquello y volvió su atención a los mandos frente a ella.

– Impulsores, impulsores…

Buscó frenéticamente dónde estaban los mandos de gestión de energía y el control de potencia, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

– ¡Alfred!

"Sí, comandante", respondió la inteligencia artificial.

– Deriva toda la energía a impulsores.

"Sí, comandante".

Los chivatos correspondientes en el panel de mandos se iluminaron.

– Alfred, activa el boost.

"A sus órdenes, comandante."

Los motores hicieron vibrar toda la nave. Serena sintió que se pegaba al asiento por la súbita aceleración. No llevaba un traje Remlock. Si aquello salía mal, moriría… y en lugar de sentir miedo o tristeza, sintió ganas de reír, de reírse del mundo. Volaba hacia su muerte o hacia su libertad… Y ambas opciones le resultaban casi igual de liberadoras.

Hubo una sacudida en la nave y varios láseres bailaron alrededor de ella.

"Atención, estamos siendo atacados por una nave pirata", informó Alfred.

– ¡Deriva energía a los escudos!

"¿Cuánta, comandante?"

– No lo sé… Un 50%

Hubo otra sacudida. Serena no sabía qué nave les estaba disparando ni con qué calibre, pero apostaba que, fuese lo que fuese, acabaría con aquella torpe vaca muy rápido si no desaparecía del cielo.

– Alfred, selecciona un sistema y activa el motor de salto.

"¿Qué sistema, comandante?"

– El sistema más alejado al que podamos saltar.

"Cargando motor de salto".

Serena localizó el activador manual del boost y volvió a pulsarlo. La aceleración volvió a pegarla al asiento.

"Escudos caídos, comandante", señaló Alfred, "estamos sufriendo daño estructural".

Los golpes sobre la carrocería resonaron por toda la estructura sin la amortiguación de los escudos energéticos.

Serena pasó la mirada por el tablero de mandos y los controles, tratando de recordar. Radar, impulsores laterales, gestión de energía… Había visto a su madre manejar una nave como aquella durante años, hasta que las deudas truncaron su negocio. ¡Pero su madre siempre había llevado sistemas de defensa! Y esta estúpida nave tenía la IA más cara del mercado y no tenía ni un solo sistema de defensa.

"Casco al 75%, comandante."

Serena trató de recordar rápido alguna táctica, en vano.

"Motor de salto cargado, comandante. Alinéese con el vector de salto."

– ¿Qué?

Lo había olvidado… tenía que alinearse con el vector de salto y acelerar para activar el motor de salto. Serena buscó en el radar secundario, hasta que vio el punto destino marcado. Estaba a sus seis. Aferró los mandos y tiró de ellos, haciendo girar a la nave lentamente sobre tu eje transversal… Y al girar enfrentó a la nave que la estaba atacando. Era la Python, y estaba justo en su ruta de salto. La python abrió fuego y los láseres llovieron de nuevo sobre la Tipo 9. Los crujidos y chasquidos recorrieron la nave de Serena y la cabina se iluminó a fogonazos bajo el fuego de los láseres. Era su fin. Pero, en lugar de sentir tristeza, Serena sintió rabia e ira por todos los años perdidos como esclava imperial y eso barrió cualquier otro sentimiento.

– ¡Vete a la mierda, hija de la grandísima puta! – gritó a la Python.

Volvió a activar el boost, lanzándose hacia la nave pirata en una carga suicida, con la esperanza de llevarse por delante al menos parte de la integridad de la nave enemiga con un impacto directo.

"Casco al 25%, comandante", cantó Alfred.

Hubo un fogonazo y una explosión en el costado de la Python, y luego una ristra de láseres cayeron sobre ella. La Cobra cruzó audazmente entre las dos naves. Serena oyó la voz del comandante Delany en las comunicaciones.

– Lento y torpe como una ameba. No me extraña que solo pueda cazar Tipos 9.

No era posible que una provocación tan torpe funcionase… Pero funcionó. La Python giró para enfocar a la escurridiza Cobra. A todo esto… ¿Dónde estaban las otras dos naves que habían llegado con la Python? Pero Serena no tuvo tiempo de buscarlas en el radar.

"Activando motor de salto en tres, dos, uno… ", cantó Alfred.

Serena se aferró al asiento. El cielo pareció plegarse ante la Tipo 9. Las luces, las estrellas, dejaron de colgar en la nada y se arremolinaron por el efecto óptico ante la cabina de la nave, creando el efecto túnel.

"Activación"

Con un fogonazo, la Tipo 9 desapareció del cielo.


End file.
